Let's live a little
by GeordieLass
Summary: Charles Carson and Elsie Hughes post Series 4. What happens following their tender moment at the beach?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello again. I was determined to take a complete break from writing for a couple of months but following the adorable beach scene I really could not help myself (and I blame Mona Love for encouraging me!) Therefore, here is my little Chelsie prediction for Series 5. I will endeavour to post a chapter every evening and this will be a fairly short fic (nothing like my 60 chapter previous effort!) Hope you enjoy and, as always, reviews encourage me to keep writing x**

Chapter 1

"Good morning Mrs Hughes …" the Cook sang happily, as she popped her head into the housekeeper's sitting room.

"Good morning Mrs Patmore …" Elsie replied.

Beryl continued to hover at the doorway and Elsie knew only too well why her friend was loitering.

"It was a lovely day yesterday wasn't it? I do enjoy being by the seaside …" Beryl smiled.

"It was indeed … most enjoyable … now if you will excuse Mrs Patmore … there is so much to do now that we have returned to Downton … I must get on …" Elsie smiled, as she darted out of the door.

Beryl shook her head lightly as she watched her friend disappear down the corridor. The Cook was not going to let this go easily. She had seen her two dearest friends holding hands; holding hands in public no less, and what's more, Beryl thought knowingly, the entire downstairs staff had seen them too.

######

"How are you today Mr Carson?" Thomas said, his usual smirk on his face.

"I am well Mr Barrow … although I would be very much better if these suitcases were all deposited in the appropriate bedrooms upstairs … therefore if it is not too much trouble … please continue with your work rather than concerning yourself with my welfare …" Charles said testily.

"It is certainly not too much trouble Mr Carson … in fact I feel quite invigorated after our trip to the beach yesterday … I am sure you feel full of energy yourself … it was quite a day and you seemed to enjoy it … as did Mrs Hughes ..." Thomas said slyly.

Charles felt his hackles rising. Of course he understood exactly what Thomas was referring to but he was determined not to rise to the bait. He took a deep and calming breath and replied,

"The suitcases Mr Barrow … now ..."

######

"Daisy … could you make me a tea tray to take up for the Dowager … I am not sure where Mrs Patmore is …" Elsie asked.

"Yes of course Mrs Hughes … and I think Mrs Patmore has gone to speak to the gardener about the vegetables for tomorrow's dinner …" Daisy explained.

"Oh I see … " Elsie replied, as she took the opportunity to sit down for a couple of minutes, as Daisy prepared the tray.

Elsie felt quite exhausted. It had been non-stop at the London residence and although the day at the beach had been a welcome change, it had proved a tiring day, particularly the return journey. She could not help but notice the stares, giggles, and teasing comments from the downstairs staff as they travelled by train back to London. She had not thought twice about holding Charles's hand; it had seemed such a natural thing to do. Yet she had seen how uncomfortable Charles had been on the train journey and it only served to make her feel very anxious indeed.

"Mrs Hughes …" Daisy said, interrupting Elsie's thoughts.

"Yes Daisy?" Elsie replied.

"I don't wish to speak out of turn … I respect you very much … but I just wanted to say … I think you and Mr Carson … well I think it is wonderful … it is just absolutely wonderful …" Daisy beamed, as she placed the tea tray down on the table by Elsie.

Elsie looked at the girl flabbergasted. She hardly knew how to respond.

"Daisy … I know you mean well … but there really is no Mr Carson and I … well … not in the way you mean … yesterday … we were just … on the beach ... we were just ... you see we are simply colleagues ... friends ... oh dear ... please ignore my babbling Daisy ... I must get this up to the Dowager …" Elsie said, utterly flustered as she scooted out of the room, blushing furiously.

######

Elsie walked immediately into Mr Molesley in the hallway. The poor man unwittingly proved to be the final straw for Elsie.

"Mrs Hughes I wanted to say … I am so very happy for you ... for you and Mr Carson ..." he smiled.

"For goodness sake ... so help me … for the final time ... there is no Mr Carson and I ... we just held hands! That's all ... we held hands ... have you never held hands with another person Mr Molesley?" she shouted, staring furiously at him.

Mr Molesley looked quite stunned and spluttered in reply,

"... well yes ... I believe I have ..."

"... and did you marry that person Mr Molesley? Did you have a great romance with them? All because you held hands ..." she continued. She knew she was being irrational but she was at the end of her tether.

"... well no ... no of course not ..." he replied.

"Then why on earth do you assume that Mr Carson and I holding hands should mean that we are now betrothed?" she asked defiantly.

Mr Molesley looked like he had walked into a lion's den. He was utterly perplexed and unsure how to respond.

"I am not sure … I watched you holding hands in the sea … and I thought …" he blustered, being cut off once more by the irate Housekeeper.

"That's just it Mr Molesley you did not think … you did not think at all … now be off with you!" she said indignantly, as the startled valet scuttled off down the corridor.

Elsie bit her lip as she watched him scamper out of sight. She knew she had behaved appallingly, not to mention scaring him half to death. She really could be quite petrifying when she wanted to be. The poor man had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time and she would be sure to apologise to him later. For now, she hung her head in sadness. How could such a tender moment on the beach have turned so dreadfully wrong? She was sick with worry about Mr Carson, who had been avoiding her ever since. Tears welled in her eyes as she climbed the stairs to deliver the tea to the Dowager.

######

Charles stood at the door to his pantry. He had heard the end of the conversation between Elsie and Daisy and then he had stood astounded as Mr Molesley was at the wrong end of Elsie's Scottish temper. He closed his eyes tightly and nipped the bridge of his nose, trying to stop the wave of nerves that had threatened to overtake him since the train journey back to London yesterday. As for the journey back to Downton this morning, he had barely been able to look at Elsie, never mind speak to her. He could feel his face redden as he listened to Elsie's awkwardness with Daisy and her embarrassment and anger with Mr Molesley. As she disappeared upstairs, Charles leaned back against the cold stone wall of his pantry, wondering what on earth he had been thinking when he took her hand in full view of all of the downstairs staff.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elsie was pacing back and forth outside of his pantry. For goodness sake, she scolded herself, you only need to ask for the invoice ledger; just go inside and ask him. They had arrived back at Downton at lunchtime and it was now almost time for dinner. They had managed to avoid each other all day. Well, she presumed he was avoiding her; there had been at least two occasions when she had seen him do an about-turn as she had walked in his direction. Yet why am I so anxious, Elsie asked herself; we did nothing wrong. I was just holding his hand as a friendly gesture. I had not intended to make him feel uncomfortable, quite the opposite; I had wanted to reassure him, to support him. He deserved to unwind at the beach more than any of us, Elsie thought kindly, and I had been trying to help him.

She braced herself and knocked on the door. As was her habit; she did not wait for a reply.

"Oh Mrs Hughes …" he said, jumping out of his seat. As he did so he managed to knock over the pot of ink on his desk, and black ink began to stream all over his paperwork.

"Oh my!" Elsie said, as she stepped forward, picking up some unused paper and frantically trying to stop the spread of the ink. Charles found a cloth from somewhere as they both desperately tried to mop up the spillage. As they did so, their hands touched. Mrs Hughes jumped backwards as if she had touched a red-hot flame. Mr Carson stood poker-straight, having whipped his arms back to his sides.

"Oh … I am sorry Mr Carson … I didn't mean to … I should say that … I did not mean to … oh dear …" she said, completely ruffled.

"No … no … Mrs Hughes … I am sorry … it was my fault entirely … I should not have been so clumsy … thank you for your help …" Charles responded.

They both stared at each other, not sure what to say next. Finally, Elsie said,

"I only came in for the ledger Mr Carson …"

She laughed lightly as she spoke, attempting to break the tension in the air.

"Yes … yes of course … well at least that is not covered in ink …" he joked softly, smiling as he handed her the invoice book.

"Thank you …" she said, as she remained gazing at him.

Elsie knew that one of them needed to mention yesterday; they needed to clear the air. She then felt immediately annoyed; there should be no need to clear the air. She was sure that they both would have been fine had it not been for the reaction of the others, as well-meaning as most of the comments had been. Yet, what had she and Charles expected? They had held hands for probably fifteen minutes as they paddled in the shallow waters. It was so out of character for them both, of course the others would notice and think it unusual. Again, Elsie realised that she would have to take the first step; if she left it up to him, he would probably never mention the beach again.

"Mr Carson … about yesterday …" she began nervously.

"Oh Mrs Hughes … let's try and forget about yesterday shall we … there is nothing to discuss … and I think there has already been too much chat about the beach … and well … about us … don't you?" he interrupted, forcing a smile. This is mortifying, I really cannot talk about this at all, he thought. He remembered how flustered she had sounded whilst talking to Daisy and Mr Molesley and so he presumed that she would not want to talk about it either.

Elsie looked surprised.

"You want to forget about it?" she whispered.

She was so confused. A million questions whirled through her mind: Did he regret holding hands? Was he embarrassed because of the other staff and their teasing? Was he worried she would read too much into the friendly gesture? Did he think she wanted more? Did he want more? Oh dear god, she thought sadly, this is such a mess.

"I think that's for the best don't you?" he said with a caring smile.

His heart ached as he could see the hurt in her eyes. He would give anything to know what was going on in her mind. Did she think him ungentlemanly for holding her hand? Yet she had suggested it; but perhaps she thought he had taken advantage and held her hand for too long. Was she worried that her friendly and well-meaning gesture had been misinterpreted by him? Was she appalled that the staff would think there was something romantic between them? Or is that what she wanted? She had said he could hold her hand whenever he needed to; she had said they could afford to live a little. Did she want more? Did she think he wanted more? Goodness me, I don't even know what I want so she has no chance of knowing, he thought dejectedly. She had not spoken since his last comment. The silence in the room was deafening. He decided he should speak again, he only hoped he did not make things even worse.

"The fact is … we would not … well we would not want the staff to get the wrong idea …" he said, and immediately chastised himself; why on earth did I say that? It had come out all wrong.

"No … no of course not Mr Carson … we would not want that …" she replied sadly. She could feel him backing away. Whatever small step she thought they had taken yesterday; she had got it all wrong.

"Not that there was anything wrong at all in what we did …" he added.

"No of course not … I was only meaning to be friendly Mr Carson … I apologise if I embarrassed you in any way …" she said, looking resolutely at her shoes. She could not look him in the eyes.

"Oh Mrs Hughes … you did not embarrass me … not at all …" he said. Oh my goodness, I am making the worst mess of this, Charles thought. The poor woman looks like she might cry, he thought painfully.

She nodded silently, forcing a little smile but still refusing to make eye contact.

"I will be off then …" she said softly, turning and walking out of the door.

Charles collapsed in his seat, his head in his hands. They had gone from relaxed and at ease on the beach to one day later, barely being able to look at each other; the awkwardness apparent for all to see. They had always enjoyed each other's company so much, she was the one person that he could always be himself with. Charles anxiously wondered if their moment on the beach had ruined their friendship irrevocably; or could it possibly open the door to something new?

**A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews so far- as always they are much appreciated x**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mrs Hughes … have you and Mr Carson fallen out?" Mrs Patmore asked kindly, as she carried a pot of tea and some apple pie into Mrs Hughes's sitting room. It was late in the evening and most of the staff had already gone to bed, although a couple of footmen and maids were still around.

Elsie quickly closed the door behind her friend; the last thing she wanted was for others to hear this conversation.

"No Mrs Patmore … we haven't fallen out …" she replied, as they both took a seat.

"Then why the atmosphere … you hardly spoke to each other at dinner … and after the beach … well I thought …" Beryl began but was cut off by her friend.

"After the beach … everything has been simply terrible … awful in fact …" Elsie said, tears filling her eyes.

"Oh Mrs Hughes … I am so sorry … I didn't mean to upset you …" Beryl said caringly, reaching out to squeeze Elsie's hand.

"You haven't Mrs Patmore … it is simply a mess ... that is all …" Elsie replied, letting out a deep sigh.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Beryl asked kindly.

"There is nothing much to say … at the beach Mr Carson was reluctant to come into the water … he was scared he might fall …" Elsie smiled remembering his hesitancy, before continuing.

"… I offered my hand … and he took it … it was as simple as that … there was no thought to anything more … we were just happy in the moment …" Elsie added.

"… and then the gossiping started … and you both got embarrassed …" Beryl answered understandingly.

"He looked so uncomfortable on the train Mrs Patmore ... he looked panic-stricken … and that is the last thing I had intended …" Elsie said, pain written all over her face.

"Well of course Mrs Hughes … and Mr Carson knows that surely …" Beryl responded.

"I hope he does … I told him so … but he said we should forget about the beach … and put it behind us ..." Elsie said miserably.

"He said that?" Mrs Patmore asked.

"Yes … and we haven't really spoken since …" Elsie explained.

"Oh dear … Mrs Hughes … may I ask … when you held his hand … did you want to begin something more than friendship? Is that what you were intimating to him?" Beryl asked tentatively.

"I have no idea Mrs Patmore … I hadn't thought it through … all I know is that I wanted to be there for him … and I wanted him to know that I would always be there for him … and so if that means I wanted more then perhaps I did … but what I did not want was to ruin our friendship … things are so prickly now … and yet when we were paddling in the water he seemed happy … he seemed at peace … it was only afterwards …" Elsie said, looking down at her hands with great sadness.

"Well there you go then … you know what Mr Carson is like … he simply does not like to be the subject of gossip or tittle-tattle … the gentle teasing has obviously panicked him … all is not lost …" Beryl smiled reassuringly.

"Do you really think so?" Elsie asked hopefully.

"Mrs Hughes … obviously I do not know what goes on in that stubborn old head of Mr Carson … but what I do know is that in almost thirty years of working with him … I have never seen him so much as notice a woman … never mind hold her hand for all the world to see …" Beryl smiled.

"Oh I don't know … I don't even know what I feel Mrs Patmore ... I would just like us to get back to the way we were … as friends … and then whatever happens or doesn't happen … then so be it …" Elsie smiled wearily.

"Well then … why don't you take him a slice of my delicious apple pie … and take it from there …" the Cook laughed warmly, handing Elsie a fresh slice of pie on a plate.

"Go on … he will not be able to resist ... and you'll soon have things back on the right path ..." Beryl encouraged gently.

Elsie stood warily but walked towards the door. She looked back at Beryl one last time, and the Cook smiled and gave her friend a supportive wink. Elsie backed out of the door, the apple pie in her hand. She turned swiftly into the hallway and walked full-speed into Mr Carson; gasping as she watched the apple pie fly off the plate and squelch all of the way down the front of his livery. As he stood dripping with apple filling and pastry, Elsie stared at him open-mouthed. He returned her dumbfounded gaze.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry Mr Carson!" she gasped.

She immediately reached into her pocket for her handkerchief and started to frantically wipe the front of his shirt. He stood silently and stunned, as he watched her hands run up and down his chest, attempting to clean up the sloppy mess. They were so close together; he dare not move in case his hands should touch somewhere they shouldn't! However, he could not help a brief thought crossing his mind; her touch, just like at the beach, felt very lovely. Elsie suddenly became aware that whilst trying to clean him up, she was inadvertently caressing his chest quite ardently. She looked up into his eyes and as their eyes met they both looked startled by this turn of events.

"Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes ... whatever next ..." Mr Barrow crowed, as he smirked at them from the other end of the hallway. Elsie's hands were still resting on Charles's chest.

"Ah ha ..." Charles mumbled as he jumped backwards. The sound was a mixture of complete confusion and mortification.

The pair continued to stare open-mouthed at each other; with Mr Carson taking a huge gulp of breath as he seemed to be weighing up what to do next.

"I'll ... I'll go and clean myself up ..." he stumbled, as he tripped over himself on the way to the sanctuary of his pantry.

Elsie stood speechless, trying to comprehend what had just happened. She felt the reassuring hand of Mrs Patmore on her shoulder. The Cook must have glared at Thomas as he quickly hurried away.

Elsie closed her eyes in complete humiliation, shaking her head.

"I have just fondled his chest Mrs Patmore ... as if holding his hand was not bad enough ... I have just fondled his chest ..." Elsie said, totally aghast.

On another occasion the Cook might have burst out laughing or certainly made a little joke, however she knew that would not be appropriate at this particular juncture.

"That right path you were trying to get back onto Mrs Hughes ... well this is simply a little bump in the road ..." Beryl said reassuringly, as Elsie bit her lip and allowed herself a tiny, resigned smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Following the apple pie incident, Elsie and Charles had spent another day keeping out of each other's way. Thankfully, the staff seemed to have settled back into a routine and there had been very few mentions of the beach or their elders holding hands. Therefore, Elsie hoped that things were starting to return to normal. She was both relieved by that thought and a little disappointed. Elsie had acknowledged long ago that she cared very much for Charles and she had hoped that perhaps their time at the beach might signal the start of a more affectionate relationship. However, as the two of them seemed unable to be anyway near each other without one or both of them causing near mortal embarrassment, she feared this was not to be. Certainly, Charles was determined to forget their closeness on the beach and therefore, Elsie thought rationally, he obviously wanted to continue as friends and nothing more.

As they sat at the dinner table that evening, the awkwardness of the last day or so had dissipated between the pair but they certainly were not back to their normal banter just yet. As they contentedly ate their stew, sitting side by side as always, James asked Mr Carson a question about the service the next day; they had several extra guests staying for Lady Grantham's birthday dinner, and so the organisation of the day was to be altered somewhat. Elsie was concentrating on her stew and so at first she did not realise that Mr Carson had not answered James, she only realised when she heard him repeat his question. She looked up to find all eyes on her and Mr Carson, and as she turned to look at her friend, wondering why on earth he had not replied, she realised that he was gazing at her with a soppy smile. At first she stumbled, unsure of what to say. He looked so happy as he smiled at her, a dreamy look on his face. However, she could feel the smirks around the room and she knew she needed to act quickly,

"Mr Carson … James asked you a question …" she said softly, breaking him from his day dream.

"Oh I am sorry … I didn't hear … apologies … you need to speak up James … I was in a world of my own ... I didn't hear you …" he said, flustered and disorientated, knowing that he had been caught staring at his friend with a mushy grin on his face. He had not heard the question at all.

He was discomfited that Elsie had noticed this but, when he looked across at James, he was even more ashamed to realise that the entire staff seemed to be looking at him; some with knowing smirks, others like Anna and Daisy with huge, sentimental smiles.

Elsie smiled gently as she watched Charles restore order by answering James's question very formally and then returning to his stew. After a few minutes of silence, he whispered to Elsie,

"I am very sorry about earlier Mrs Hughes … I drifted off for a moment … what must you think … me gawping like that …" He tried to laugh gently as he spoke, hoping not to make this situation anymore strained.

"Don't give it another thought Mr Carson … it could have been worse … you could have thrown apple pie at me …" she joked, referring to her earlier misdemeanour.

Charles looked up at Elsie and broke out into the most relieved and happy laughter. Elsie giggled too as they both continued to eat their stew. Finally, she thought, we can laugh together again. However, she remained secretly thrilled and hopeful following dinner. He had been admiring her, she was sure of it, and that thought was simply delightful. Perhaps Mr Carson did want to take a new path, even if he had not quite admitted this to himself yet.

######

Charles could not believe he had gazed at Elsie the way he did. Something had changed since their time at the beach; it seemed he was seeing Elsie in a different light for the first time. She had always been his most trusted colleague and had become a dear friend to him over the years. He knew that he cared for her very much; he only had to think back to her terrifying cancer scare to know that his world would turn upside down without Elsie in his life. However, when he had held her hand something had changed. She may have been simply steadying him in the water but, as he held her small hand in his, he had felt like a man not a Butler, and for the first time, he had seen her as a woman rather than a Housekeeper. It was a wonderful feeling and at the same time, quite startling. Did she want more? He kept asking himself this question. She had offered her hand to him and had offered her care, her support for him, quite openly. He felt a tingle deep inside him; the thought of what they could have together. Yet, as Butler and Housekeeper, what they could have together was forbidden. Charles sighed despairingly at that fact.

######

"May I come in Mr Carson?" Elsie asked from the doorway to his pantry. She beamed at him with the most heart-warming smile.

"Yes … yes of course …" Charles replied, allowing himself to think how beautiful Elsie looked.

It was very late and all of the other staff had long ago gone to bed.

"Would you like a sherry or a glass or wine Mrs Hughes?" Charles asked.

"Oh no … no thank you … I am about to go to bed … I just wanted to make sure you would not be staying up too much longer … we have a busy day tomorrow … you should get some sleep …" Elsie smiled.

Charles stood up and walked to where she was standing. He realised that Elsie always looked after him; and yet he had rarely fully appreciated her care.

"I promise I will go to bed soon … one more page of the wine ledger to update and then I am done …" he said warmly, as he stood opposite her.

The light in the room was dimmed, with only Mr Carson's desk light casting a glow across the room. The corridor was in darkness too. He really is handsome, quite divine, Elsie thought happily. For a moment, neither spoke and yet the silence was not uncomfortable.

"Good night Mr Carson …" she smiled eventually, her Scottish tones sounding so lovely.

"Good night Mrs Hughes …" he replied.

He was not sure what overtook him in that instant; he knew sensibly that they could not be more than friends but he so wanted to, he so wanted to kiss Elsie Hughes. He lowered his face to hers, marvelling at the flickers of light dancing across her cheeks and her lips. He raised one hand to gently touch her face. He felt her sigh against his hand. He brought his mouth closer to her lips. He could feel his heart racing. She had not stepped away and she certainly did not seem perturbed. She smiled lovingly at him. One more step Charles, you can do this, he told himself. Elsie could hardly breathe; he is actually going to kiss me, she thought excitedly.

His lips were so close to hers she could almost taste him. However, just in that moment, Charles lost his nerve. Still touching her face, he quickly tilted his mouth to the side and kissed her sweetly on the cheek. It was a chaste kiss, a kiss between friends. He felt Elsie shiver against his fingertips. He paused, his head almost resting on hers, for what seemed like an eternity. His breath had shortened. He had almost kissed her, almost, but now he had missed his chance.

He leant backwards, standing up straight once again, as he smiled at her, trying to be positive. Elsie could not hide the disappointment she felt. The sadness in her eyes almost broke him; particularly as she was trying so hard to hide this regret.

"Sweet dreams Mr Carson …" she whispered, a crack in her voice.

"Sweet dreams Mrs Hughes …" Charles replied, as she walked out of the room. Tears filled his eyes as he raised his arm and punched the wall beside him, allowing his frustration and hurt to rise to the surface. He lay back against the wall, allowing himself to slide to the floor. He sat in a crumpled mess, tears rolling down his face.

'I love her' he whispered to himself. It was the first time he had ever said that out loud.

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews- they are a joy to read x**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Posting early as the new year celebrations are about to get going here in the UK. Happy New Year everyone x**

Chapter 5

"Mrs Hughes … I am glad I have caught you … I wondered if I could have a quick word?" Charles said. He was determined to catch her before breakfast.

Elsie smiled exhaustedly at the Butler. She had been hoping to avoid him this morning but now she was left with little choice but to speak to him.

They both walked into his pantry, and Charles closed the door behind them. Elsie smiled ironically to herself; she knew that closing the door would only fuel the gossip-mongers out there, and yet as she knew only too well, there really was not a jot to gossip about.

"Yes Mr Carson?" Elsie finally prompted; they had been standing in silence for at least a minute.

She was growing so tired of this awkwardness and she felt weary from building her hopes up, only to have them dashed. She knew how this conversation would go; he would regret his actions, or near-actions, of yesterday evening, and he would want to put it behind them, forget all about it. She really did not have the energy for this anymore.

"Umm … about last night …" he began.

"Yes?" Elsie replied tetchily.

Charles was surprised by her tone. She seemed annoyed with him. It threw him off balance somewhat.

"… umm … I wanted to apologise … " he continued.

Elsie was surprised by this; perhaps he was going to apologise for not kissing her? For bringing his lips so close to hers that they almost touched? For raising her hopes and making her desire that kiss more than anything in her life and then losing his nerve and leaving her crushed and dejected?

"… it was very ungentlemanly of me … to kiss you like that … I should not have done so …" he stumbled.

Elsie looked at him in total disbelief.

"You are apologising for kissing me on the cheek? That is what you are apologising for?" Elsie stated, only just containing her fury.

"Well … umm … yes … yes …" he stuttered.

Elsie rolled her eyes in total amazement.

"I give up!" she said, as she marched out of the room.

######

Elsie was upstairs in the Blue Room, changing the sheets on the huge four-poster bed. This was certainly not her job and she could have easily asked a maid to do this but she needed a distraction; and puffing up the pillows allowed her to get rid of some of her anger towards a certain butler who seemed incapable of showing his true feelings.

"Mrs Hughes … I didn't expect to find you up here … shouldn't a maid be doing that?" Lady Mary said, from the doorway.

"Oh I don't mind Milady … the maids are all very busy and so I thought I would get this done myself …" Elsie replied and to her surprise, Lady Mary then entered the room to join her.

"May I help you Milady?" Elsie asked.

"No … not really … I am just prying actually … and I daren't ask Mr Carson … he would probably explode with the impropriety of the conversation …" Lady Mary said with a smile.

Elsie began to feel anxious. She gazed at Lady Mary without saying a word.

"It's just … well … Mr Barrow took great pleasure in hinting at something when he spoke to me earlier today … he obviously wanted a reaction from me … which he did not get I might add … it concerned you and Mr Carson …" she explained.

Elsie suddenly felt very faint.

######

Charles had searched the House from top to bottom looking for Elsie. He could not leave things the way they were. He wondered how things had become such a mess, as he wandered the hallways of the Abbey. He had visited all of the places she would usually reside but still no sign of her. As he walked along the upstairs corridor for the second time, he heard voices, one of which he recognised as the lovely Scottish brogue of Elsie Hughes. As he approached the Blue Room, he recognised the other voice also, it was Lady Mary. He was about to enter the room when he caught the end of a question that made his heart skip a beat; Lady Mary was asking about Elsie and him.

######

"… he thought you both might have feelings for one another … he said you held hands at the beach … " Lady Mary continued.

"Milady … I can assure you that there is nothing untoward going on between Mr Carson and I … we are simple colleagues and friends … I would not want you to think we have done anything improper … Mr Carson would never do such a thing …" Elsie said firmly. She may be angry with him but she knew how much he valued his position in this household and she did not want to say or do anything to threaten it.

"Oh Mrs Hughes … do not misunderstand me … I was so excited to hear that there might be something more … I want nothing more than for Mr Carson to be happy … and also for you to be happy of course …" she added, as an after-thought Elsie noted.

"There is nothing more Milady …" Elsie said sadly.

"But the holding hands?" Lady Mary beamed excitedly.

"I was simply steadying Mr Carson … he was worried about getting his trousers wet and making a fool of himself …" Elsie replied.

"Steadying him … why Mr Carson is as strong as an ox … are you sure that wasn't just a ruse to get you to hold his hand …" Lady Mary giggled.

"Lady Mary … please let me assure you that there is nothing more to tell … we are colleagues … nothing more …" Elsie replied, trying to keep calm. However, she could hear the emotion in her own voice, she only hoped Lady Mary could not hear it.

"… but Mrs Hughes … I have seen the way Mr Carson looks at you … I have always wondered … he thinks the world of you …" Lady Mary smiled.

"Lady Mary … whatever Mr Carson thinks of me … he things a great deal more about your family and this House … therefore nothing at all will change between Mr Carson and I … now I am sorry to be a little abrupt … but I must get on … so if you'll excuse me …" Elsie said, her voice breaking.

She had never meant to say that and she was furious that she had let her guard down in such a way. What on earth would Mr Carson think of her discussing such matters with Lady Mary? Yet she'd had no choice, she had been backed into a corner and had done her very best to respond courteously and honestly, trying to dampen any rumours that Lady Mary had heard.

As Elsie raced out of the room, Mr Carson jumped into the doorway opposite so that he could not be seen. He waited until the coast was clear, and Lady Mary had also departed, before stepping out into the corridor. He played her words over and over again in his head; she thinks I care more about this House and the Family than her. That thought broke his heart. He could not allow her to think that for a moment longer. Charles Carson it is now or never, he thought to himself, as he dashed down the corridor, and bounded down the stairs, determined to find his Elsie.

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of your reviews for the last chapter- they were overwhelming. Best wishes for 2014 x**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Mrs Hughes! Mrs Hughes!" Charles shouted as he marched into her sitting room.

He was determined to tell her how he felt and damn the consequences; he needed to do this now before he lost his nerve again. As he entered the room at haste, bellowing Elsie's name, he was met by five startled faces. He stopped swiftly in his tracks. Elsie, Anna, Miss Baxter as well as two housemaids were staring at Charles, waiting for him to speak.

"Oh … I do apologise … I thought that you were on your own Mrs Hughes …" Charles stuttered.

The other four women smiled, loving the thought of Mr Carson wanting Mrs Hughes all to himself.

"Well Mr Carson … as you can see … I am not on my own … was it anything urgent?" she asked formally but politely. Elsie was not blind and she had noticed the little smiles on the faces of the other women in the room.

"Umm well no … I mean yes … well … not urgent as such … but I do need to speak to you this instant … yes this instant …" he finished tersely.

Charles winced with embarrassment; that had come out all wrong. In fact, despite his best efforts, he had spoken to Mrs Hughes very sharply indeed. He could see from the fury that appeared in her eyes that he had made the wrong move; he had made a very wrong move.

"Mr Carson … as you can see … I am in the middle of outlining the ladies' work for today … and therefore … if the matter you wish to discuss is not urgent … I would appreciate if you could leave us to it and I shall come immediately to your pantry when I am finished here …" Elsie said as courteously as she could muster, a controlled anger in her voice. She could not believe his cheek; speaking to her so harshly in front of the women in her charge.

"Mrs Hughes I need to speak to you now … ladies if could you please go to the dining hall … Mrs Hughes will be with you very soon …" he ordered.

Elsie's mouth dropped open as he ignored her request and then further insulted her by ordering the women to leave the room. She was incensed. If it is not bad enough that he dismisses my obvious feelings for him so glibly, that he tells me to forget all about the lovely moment we shared at the beach, that he almost kissed me on the lips and then had second thoughts and left me feeling worthless, he is now undermining me in front of my staff, she thought irately.

Charles knew this was all wrong; it was not at all how he had wanted this moment to be. My goodness, he thought worriedly, she looks like she may well throttle me and feed me to the dogs. Elsie's wrath was not something he enjoyed; in fact being on the wrong end of her temper quite terrified him. However, he also knew that he could lose his nerve again at any second and so he needed to tell Elsie that he loved her now; that he loved her from the depths of his soul.

The four women had begun to walk towards the door following Mr Carson's instruction.

"Girls … stop right there … you are not going anywhere … please stay right where you are …" Elsie said, as the four women stopped and nervously shuffled back towards Mrs Hughes.

"Girls please … go to the dining hall! Now!" Charles barked.

The women looked completely dumbfounded, gazing back and forth between Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson and slowly edging towards the door once again.

"For heaven's sake Mr Carson … do not speak to the girls in that manner! What has gotten into you?" Elsie cried, completely stunned by Charles's actions.

She knew that she had over-stepped the mark, questioning his behaviour in front of their subordinates, but she was truly astounded by his conduct and she could not stop herself reacting to his rudeness.

"What had gotten into me? Mrs Hughes … you are the one completely defying my instructions!" he shouted in reply.

They both stood only a few feet apart, glaring at each other; both quite drained and breathless from their mounting argument. Elsie was in shock but she realised that she had to do something as the girls were standing in the room looking completely alarmed and bewildered by the events of the last few minutes. Elsie took a deep breath and turned to face the women,

"Ladies … I must apologise … Mr Carson and I have much work to do today and it seems we are both feeling out of sorts … we are a little irritable and have let our impatience rise to the surface … I am sorry you had to witness that … now … Anna and Miss Baxter if you could tend to the Ladies upstairs and girls … please finish changing the sheets in the Blue Room … I did not quite get those completed earlier … we will reconvene in thirty minutes and I shall outline the remainder of your work for the day … thank you …" she finished.

The women dutifully nodded to Mrs Hughes, and then to Mr Carson, and left the room, relieved to have finally escaped.

Elsie turned to face Charles, utterly lost for words. Charles gazed at her anxiously. Despite his earlier anger; he had marvelled at her eloquence and calm when speaking to the girls, as she somehow managed to smooth things over. Elsie always made things better. He did not know what to say; he certainly could not share his feelings with her now, it would be entirely inappropriate and he was convinced, unequivocally unwanted, at this time. Yet, how could he explain his behaviour to Elsie? He had marched into her sitting room, demanded to speak to her, shouted at the girls to leave the room and in the process, completely undermined her. He would be lucky if she even wanted to be his friend; let alone anything more. The unnerving silence between them continued.

Elsie was speechless. She remained fuming but she'd have had to have a heart of stone not to notice the distraught and dejected expression on Charles's face. Everything would be so much easier if I did not love him, she thought wearily. She then looked to her feet, self-conscious at that thought. She had never admitted to herself that she was in love with him; she had admitted that she cared for Charles but love, yes she loved him, she concluded. She was afraid to look at him in case he should see the truth in her eyes. It was so obvious to her now; she loved Charles Carson. Her heart fluttered with that admission and then immediately sank as she reminded herself that he did not feel the same. She then tussled with that notion; at times she almost did believe he cared for her, maybe more than cared for her in fact. He had almost kissed her. She finally had the courage to look upwards, and her eyes met with the deep, lovely brown eyes of her Butler.

"Can you forgive me Mrs Hughes?" he asked sincerely.

None of this made any sense to Elsie; no sense at all. However, she could not bear to see the hurt in his eyes any longer.

"Yes of course Mr Carson … please do accept my apologies also …" she replied kindly.

They both smiled at each other.

"If you will excuse me Mrs Hughes …" he added, forcing another weak smile.

He could not explain himself now; he realised Elsie must think him an utter mad man for his behaviour this afternoon but he had neither the energy nor the fortitude to offer any sensible explanation. He walked to the door with great sadness; as Elsie observed his slumped shoulders and crestfallen stride, she could have wept. She had no understanding of what had taken place in the last few minutes but she wanted so much to reach out to Charles and offer him comfort.

"Mr Carson …" she shouted in panic, and then became flustered, not at all sure about what to do next.

He turned to face her; an expression of utter sadness on his face.

She did the only thing that she could think of in that instant; she reached across and took his hand in hers, and then standing on tiptoes, she gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

His eyes misted over with tears as he gazed adoringly at her.

"Whatever it is Mr Carson … whatever is on your mind … it will all work out … I am sure of it …" she smiled warmly, squeezing his hand in hers.

"Do you really think so?" he asked hopefully.

"I really do …" she said, with a gentle smile. Charles smiled too.

**A/N: Thank you for your continued support- please do keep reviewing if you have time x**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A new day dawned and Charles rose from his bed feeling hopeful, yes hopeful. He may have made an utter mess of his declaration of love to Elsie but she had kissed him on the cheek and demonstrated once again how much she cared. The Butler, having tossed and turned half the night as he considered the dilemma he found himself in, had decided on a plan; as out of practice as he was, he was going to try to woo Elsie Hughes as she deserved. His mind was still full of worries: Would she be appalled by his advances? Would he ruin their friendship? Would a changing relationship threaten their positions at Downton? Yet, since he had held her hand at the beach, he had known that things had irrevocably changed and he was determined to look to the future and not to allow his apprehensions to hold him back.

######

Elsie turned as she heard a knock on the door. She was surprised to see Charles standing with a tea tray in his hands.

"Mrs Hughes … you have working very hard this morning … I thought you might appreciate some tea …" he said, with a broad smile.

Elsie remained mystified about their exchange the previous day; however this was a welcome development.

"Mr Carson that is very kind of you … it is not your responsibility to be serving me tea … however I appreciate it very much …" she beamed warmly, as he set the tea tray on her desk.

She noticed a small bunch of lilacs on the tray. Charles spotted where her gaze lay.

"Oh … they are for you as well Mrs Hughes … just a small token of my thanks …" he smiled, blushing deeply.

"They are beautiful Mr Carson … whatever have I done to deserve such thanks …" she asked genuinely.

"Umm … well … you put up with me for a start Mrs Hughes … I know I am extremely exasperating at times …" he replied honestly.

"Extremely …" she replied with a little smirk.

He chuckled happily, knowing that they were back on track if she was teasing him.

"Well … I must be going … enjoy your tea …" Charles smiled.

"Will you not join me Mr Carson?" she asked hopefully.

"I would love to Mrs Hughes but I am meeting with His Lordship in five minutes … umm … however … if you are free … I mean to say … if you would like … for an hour or so this afternoon …" he stumbled.

"Yes Mr Carson?" she asked, trying not to build her hopes too high. She watched as he clenched his fists at his sides and took an enormously deep breath.

"Would you accompany me for a walk around the gardens? It is a lovely day …" he asked nervously, biting his lip as he waited for a response.

"That would be delightful Mr Carson …" Elsie smiled.

"Huh … uh ... delightful …" Mr Carson repeated soppily, as he walked out of the room with a spring in his step.

######

Elsie, keep calm, she told herself; he may simply intend this to be a walk between friends. However, he had never in her twenty years at Downton asked her to accompany him for a walk, and to the best of her knowledge, he had never asked any other woman to go for a walk with him either. Despite feeling quite ridiculous to be making such a fuss, she had decided to change her outfit and dress up a little. It would not hurt to be looking a little nicer than usual she reasoned. Therefore she was wearing a pretty lemon blouse, with short sleeves, and a new, long black skirt that revealed a glimpse of her ankles and calves. She had pinned her hair slightly differently, it was a little looser than usual, and had added a hint of rouge to her cheeks and a trace of pink to her lips.

"Well … look at you Mrs Hughes … and where are you off to all dressed up?" Beryl asked from the doorway, smiling at her friend.

"Oh Mrs Patmore … I am not dressed up … heavens …" Elsie responded, trying and failing to hide her excitement.

Beryl simply looked at her knowingly, until the housekeeper spoke again.

"Alright … I am a little dressed up … is it too much? Do I look absurd?" Elsie asked anxiously.

"Well … I don't yet know what occasion you have dressed up for but I would hazard a guess that a certain strapping Butler is involved … and you certainly look pretty as a picture …" Beryl grinned.

Elsie giggled, he certainly was strapping!

"Yes … he has asked me to accompany him for a walk …" Elsie said happily.

"A walk … the racy devil …" Beryl replied with a broad smile. Elsie rolled her eyes but could not help but giggle.

"Mrs Patmore …" Elsie began and then paused, nervous about what she was going to admit to her friend.

"Yes?" Beryl asked.

"I think Mr Carson is courting me … I think I am being wooed …" she giggled elatedly, her cheeks blushing with the thought.

######

They had walked for a few minutes in blissful silence. Elsie had been thrilled when he had offered his arm. It was a warm summer's day and this was a little moment of paradise, Elsie thought happily. As they walked out of view of the House she had leaned in closer to Mr Carson as she rested on his arm. Charles had noted this subtle change and was more than pleased to have Elsie resting so snugly against his side. He had forsaken his usual jacket and had ventured outside in simply his shirt and waistcoat. Elsie too had altered her appearance; although with far greater effect than him, Charles thought cheerfully. He rarely saw her in a colourful blouse, and a short sleeved blouse at that. She looked so pretty. As he gazed down at Elsie, he was bewitched by her beauty. She looked so lovely and carefree as they strolled towards the stream that trickled through the grounds of the Abbey.

Elsie looked upwards and caught him gazing at her. He looked flustered as she smiled tenderly at him.

"Is everything ok Mr Carson?" Elsie asked with a smile.

"Yes … yes … certainly …" he answered, and gave a short cough to cover his embarrassment.

They reached the stream; it was quite a bit wider than Charles remembered. They both stared at the water as it flowed past their feet. Charles could certainly stride across the water, there was even a couple of rocks that would act as stepping stones, but for Elsie it would prove much more difficult.

"I may have to take a running leap …" she giggled.

Charles laughed but had an idea; although he began to get rattled as he realised it might sound quite presumptuous and forward. He gave another brief cough to clear his throat and then said,

"I could help you across Mrs Hughes … if you will permit me …"

Elsie beamed at her Butler; he looked so adorable when he got flummoxed.

"That would be most appreciated Mr Carson …" she replied.

"Right then …" Charles said, seemingly trying to prepare himself.

Elsie had thought that he would take her hand and perhaps try to guide her across the rocks to the other side. Therefore, she was astounded when Charles picked her up, clear off the ground, and held her securely in him arms. She quickly wrapped one arm around his neck and rested the other on his front. She gulped as she enjoyed the feel of his warm body through his shirt. Without thinking, she gently stroked his chest, and he rewarded her with the biggest smile. Elsie immediately stopped herself when she realised what she was doing, blushing furiously. Charles continued to smile and held her as if she was as light as a feather, as he walked easily across the stream, reaching the other side with no hesitation. Charles knew he should now lower Elsie to the ground but he had no wish at all for this beautiful woman to leave his arms.

Elsie became flustered as she remained in his arms, noting his arm wrapped tightly around her back, and the other beneath her legs. Her face was so close to his and he lovingly, rested his forehead against hers. She could not resist, her hand that had lain on his chest, rose slowly to caress his face as she gazed devotedly into his lovely brown eyes. He gave the most contented sigh as she continued to tenderly touch his face. Elsie was quite lost in this moment; feeling so cherished in his arms. As she stroked his face she was mesmerised by her love for this man.

Charles was in heaven; as if holding Elsie was not wonderful enough, she was now caressing his face with such warmth. He knew it was very forward to take her in his arms, however he had genuinely thought it was the safest way to get Elsie across the stream. Yet now, he simply could not put her down. Her beautiful face was so close to his that he could smell the lavender scent in her hair. He found that he could not resist a moment longer. It was Elsie's turn to sigh as he began to kiss her cheek, still holding her so lovingly and protectively in his arms. He continued to place tiny, fond kisses on her cheek, under her chin and then down her neck. Elsie gripped Charles more firmly, murmuring in pleasure as he kissed and caressed her neck more eagerly; both of her hands now held him firmly at the nape of his neck, as she wound one hand up into his soft, luscious hair. His hair had become more tousled in the fresh air and he looked so handsome.

Charles pulled her body against him closely as he basked in the feeling of holding this divine woman and kissing her so tenderly. He wanted so much to kiss her lips and before he could act on this thought, he felt Elsie cup his face in both hands and bring her lips to his. She kissed him softly at first, and then deepened the kiss, delighted when she felt him return her kiss with such passion. They both kissed and teased each other's lips, pouring every ounce of love into this embrace. Charles's hands were holding Elsie in the air, holding her snugly against his chest, but Elsie's hands touched his face, slid across his chest and then wound around his neck to pull him in closer.

Eventually, both a little out of breath, they pulled apart, resting their heads together and smiling jubilantly at each other. They both allowed their breathing and heart rate to calm as they smiled and laughed gleefully. A thought then occurred to Elsie, as she realised that she was still being held aloft by Charles and his arms must surely be getting very tired.

"Mr Carson … do you think you should put me down?" Elsie giggled.

"Never …" Charles responded with a smile, as he gave Elsie another sweet kiss.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews as always- they are such a boost to me x**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Elsie could not stop smiling. They had been back at the house almost an hour and she felt like she was walking on air. He had kissed her; well actually she had kissed him! But he had deepened the kiss, held her in his arms and caressed her in the most loving way. As she stood in her sitting room, tingles ran up and down her body as she recalled his tender touch and adoring kisses. They had not been able to let go of each other on their walk back to the House, although thankfully for Charles's back, Elsie thought, he had finally lowered her to the ground. She had been hiding in her sitting room since their return, not daring to venture out of the room as yet, as she was sure that her sheer happiness would give her away immediately. She somehow needed to keep calm and professional but she was absolutely sure she would turn to mush as soon as she set eyes on her gorgeous Butler.

Elsie was broken from her blissful day-dream by the sound of raised voices from the corridor. As she exited her sitting room to see what all of the commotion was about, she shook her head good-humouredly to see her gorgeous, yet infuriating at times, Butler going apoplectic at James for using the wrong glasses to serve drinks to the family whilst they had been on their walk. She decided she must intervene to avoid James getting any further roasting from his superior, particularly as quite a crowd was gathering to view this spectacle.

"Mr Carson is there anything I can do to help?" she asked softly, emphasising her Scottish lilt.

Her warm tones immediately halted his rant, as he stumbled upon seeing his lovely girl for the first time since their walk. A soppy smile adorned his face as he gazed at Elsie. She smiled warmly in reply, her presence instantly soothing him.

"Mrs Hughes and her magic touch …" Thomas muttered sarcastically under his breath.

That did it, Charles had heard and Elsie watched as his guard came up again and his fury that had abated, returned in fine style.

"Mr Barrow … so help me … refrain from such comments unless you want to be out on your ear within the hour! Now … where was I …." Charles shouted. Even Thomas had the good grace to look shocked by Mr Carson's response. James gulped as he waited for the tirade to begin again.

" … James have I taught you nothing? I cannot believe that you would …" Charles continued but was interrupted by Elsie.

"Mr Carson … " she began, and then shooed all of the other staff off to their work, so that she could continue. Now only she, James and Charles stood in the hallway.

" … I am sure that James is dreadfully sorry for using the wrong glasses and you seem to have made your discontent quite clear … therefore let's not labour the point … James run along now and take more care with your choice of glassware in future …" she said, a defiant glare at Charles as he stood open-mouthed.

"Shall we go into my sitting room Mr Carson?" she said, not waiting for a response as she walked ahead.

Charles duly followed and as he closed the door behind him, he stood staring at her, annoyance on his face. He knew that Elsie thought he had overreacted but she obviously did not understand the gravity of the situation.

"Mrs Hughes … he used the Dartington crystal instead of the Waterford glass!" Charles said, total exasperation in his voice. There was not a hint of irony in his tone; he was stunned that anyone should make such an error. His incredulity and pomposity in that moment almost made Elsie laugh out loud.

"He didn't … did he?" Elsie said, a teasing note clear in her voice. Charles rolled his eyes and tried to hide the little smile that threatened. She did love to mock him and if he was honest, he quite enjoyed it. Only Elsie could make him see how ridiculous and out-dated his ideas were at times.

"Yes he did Mrs Hughes … he did … and that cannot be allowed … what must his Lordship have thought?" Charles added seriously.

"Indeed Mr Carson … I am sure it will take months for his Lordship to get over this … to think that his afternoon brandy was in the wrong glass … never mind the troubles in Ireland … the miners strikes … the aftermath of war … this really is significant news …" Elsie replied, mock-seriously.

Charles was starting to get irked by her teasing now; this may not have been a major incident in Elsie's book but he hated poor standards and she should appreciate that.

"Mrs Hughes … I realise you think that I am being ridiculous … but the standards in this household are of paramount importance to me and James needs to understand his mistake …" Charles said irritably.

She sighed as she watched Charles build himself into quite a tizzy. She would normally have risen to the challenge and enjoyed a heated debate with him; they had spent many a fine hour at odds about his inflexible ideas. However, she did not want this memorable day to be spoiled by a row and therefore she knew she needed to appease him; and she realised with a smile that she could now perhaps use other methods to help her. She stepped towards him and rested her hands on his chest. Charles gave a flummoxed mumble as he tried his best to remain stern. She reached up on tiptoes and gave him a brief but lovely kiss on the lips. She smiled as she could see his resolve wavering.

"I do not think you are ridiculous Mr Carson …" she began, allowing her Scottish burr to accentuate his name. She reached up and gave him another sweet kiss on the lips.

"… however I do think that you had made your point very lucidly and the boy did not deserve a further tirade …" she said, her beautiful blue eyes gazing up at her man, as she pressed another charming kiss to his lips. He murmured dreamily as he tried with all of his might to remain serious.

"… as I know only too well … you are a lovely, kind, warm and caring man …" she said, breaking for another cute kiss on the lips. He was crumbling under her attentions. His eyes glazed over with love for the woman before him.

"… and I wish you would allow the staff to see that adorable Mr Carson sometimes … rather than acting like such a pompous old pillock!" she said, biting back a smile. She briefly wondered if that comment had been a step too far but she was delighted to see a spark appear in his eyes, as he reached forward, gliding his arms around her waist.

"A pompous old pillock?" he said, amusement in his voice.

"A very handsome … adorable … pompous old pillock …" she teased, biting her lip.

He laughed joyously as he cupped her face with one hand, drawing her in close with the other. He kissed her lips sensually at first, revelling in the excitement of such a kiss in the improper surroundings of her sitting room. His kiss speedily took on a frantic passion, as he pushed her backwards against the door and allowed his hands to roam all over her back and bottom. Both of Elsie's hands ran up into his hair as she pulled him to her, allowing her tongue to tease his lips and his mouth, eliciting deep moans from her man. As she pulled herself tightly up against him, she could hear the everyday sounds outside in the hallway; maids chattering, the heavy steps of the footmen racing back and forth, the cries of Mrs Patmore from the kitchen. Elsie realised, as she smiled against his lips, that it was quite arousing to be enjoying such a clandestine kiss whilst the other staff were totally unaware, yet so close by. She had acted sensibly and properly for twenty years, it was time to live a little. She ran her hands up and down his chest, luxuriating in the feel of his strong chest beneath her hands. Charles turned his attentions to bussing and sucking Elsie's neck as she let out a loud murmur against his hair.

Suddenly, they both jumped apart as they were broken from their embrace by a firm knock on the door. Neither had time to right themselves, as Lady Mary walked into the room.

Charles was dumbfounded as he stood, the picture of guilt, gazing speechlessly at Her Ladyship. It was left to Elsie to say something.

"Milady … how can we help you?" Elsie said, taking a deep breath to restore some sort of composure. The Housekeeper looked at Charles out of the corner of her eye and bit her lip as she realised how dishevelled he looked. There was nothing at all that she could do now to rectify this and so she looked away from her man to avoid bursting into a fit of giggles. His tie was askew, his hair ruffled and he had an obvious blush across his face and neck. Thankfully he seemed oblivious to this as he stood quite bewildered. However, Elsie knew that Lady Mary could not have failed to notice this.

"Oh Mrs Hughes ... I do apologise … I have obviously interrupted something …" Lady Mary said, a mischievous grin on her face.

Elsie smiled at Lady Mary; a little embarrassed but pragmatic enough to realise that there was no point denying anything; only a fool would not realise what they had been up to; and Lady Mary was no fool.

Charles looked like he might combust; the impropriety of their actions just minutes ago could not be discovered by Lady Mary; he would die of shame. He was still under the illusion that she had no idea what she had almost walked in on.

"You have not interrupted anything at all Lady Mary … nothing at all …" he blustered, his breathing still a little strained.

"Oh really … it's just you look a little ruffled Mr Carson … and your cheeks are a little pink …" she said as seriously as she could muster. She was absolutely delighted for the pair but she was going to make the most of this whilst she had the chance. Elsie could see how much Lady Mary was enjoying this.

"Ruffled? No … not at all … not at all … I was just … I mean … if I look a little hot and bothered … it's because … because …." Charles blabbered.

"Yes?" Lady Mary asked with a smile.

Elsie gazed lovingly at Charles, knowing he was digging a hole for himself; he was the most appalling liar.

"… because … I was … I was chasing a mouse!" he said triumphantly, as Elsie snorted with laughter and then watched in awe as he continued, offering far more detail than was necessary about this make-believe situation.

"… a mouse yes … that's it … I was chasing a mouse … I heard Mrs Hughes scream … and I felt it my duty to help … it escaped from my reach several times … and so I had to chase it around the room … until I eventually caught it … just as you walked in … that's why I may appear a little flustered …" he finished, taking a deep breath as he noted Elsie biting back a giggle to his left.

He stood as seriously as if he had just announced guests at a formal dinner, pleased with his explanation.

"… and so where is it now Mr Carson? You said you caught it?" Lady Mary asked, a delirious smile on her face. She could not resist one more taunt.

Charles looked at her aghast, wondering what an earth he was going to say now. He looked at Elsie in a panic. Elsie was near hysterical with laughter herself and decided she needed to save her man before he invented anything further.

"Well Milady … I am afraid your knock on the door made Mr Carson loosen his grasp and the mouse managed to escape … it was quite the rascal I can tell you …" Elsie smiled, as Lady Mary gave her a knowing nod.

"Quite the rascal indeed Mrs Hughes … you are a very lucky lady …" Lady Mary smiled, raising her eyebrows at Mr Carson and giggling as she turned and walked out of the door.

Charles stood mouth-gaping, unable to find words as Elsie shrieked with laughter, leaning back against the closed door.

"A mouse!" she cried, tears streaming down her face.

"I couldn't think of anything else! Do you think she guessed I was lying?" he responded seriously.

Elsie shrieked with laughter again.

"Of course she did you daft man!" Elsie exclaimed delightedly.

"Oh my goodness!" he replied, utterly shocked.

Elsie wrapped him up in the warmest hug, holding him tightly as Charles felt her shake with utter joy and laughter against him. He couldn't help it; he started roaring with laughter too. Elsie leant backwards, still holding him tenderly as she looked up into his eyes, tears of happiness still falling freely down her soft cheeks.

"My rascal!" she said, as she gave him a final sweet kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"So ... is he a good kisser?" Beryl asked.

"Mrs Patmore!" Elsie replied in shock. This certainly was not their usual conversation over tea. Elsie felt like a teenage girl again, discussing her first beau.

"Oh let's not pretend to be all shy ... you are the one who has been ravishing our Butler in your sitting room!" Beryl laughed.

Elsie looked at her friend open-mouthed and then began to giggle. She could just imagine Charles's face should he ever find out that she had discussed this with Beryl.

"He is a wonderful kisser ... umm ... quite perfect!" Elsie chirped happily.

Beryl shrieked with laughter.

"The old dog ... who knew he had it in him!" the Cook added.

"Ooh I always thought Mr Carson had hidden passions ..." Elsie smiled.

"Mrs Hughes ... do you still call each other Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson?" Beryl asked, amused.

"Yes we do ... that's a bit silly isn't it?" Elsie realised.

"Just a bit ... I think your recent actions warrant first names ... don't you?" Beryl smiled.

######

"Mrs Hughes ... the Dowager is coming to dinner and we were not expecting her ... we need to make arrangements at once!" Charles bellowed as had entered her sitting room.

"Mr Carson calm down ... I am sure one additional guest at dinner won't be a problem ... I'll speak to Mrs Patmore ..." Mrs Hughes said rolling her eyes at the panic-stricken Butler before her. It is just as well that I love him, she thought happily.

"But it's not just an additional guest ... it's the Dowager!" he cried, as if Queen Mary herself was coming to dinner.

"Well Mr Carson what exactly would you like us to do for this special guest ... it is exactly thirty minutes until we serve dinner and you are informing me of this change now ..." Elsie said, exasperated.

"You know as well as I do that she is very specific about the food that she likes ... beef is on the menu this evening and this will not please her ..." Charles said seriously.

"Oh well I'm sorry if the dinner that Mrs Patmore has spent hours preparing does not please her ... it was careless of us to prepare a dinner that she does not like ... even though we did not actually know she was coming to dinner ..." Elsie said sarcastically.

Charles simply looked at her in horror. There was only thirty minutes to go.

"Oh for heavens sake ... I am sure there will be some cold cuts of ham in the larder ... we will think of something ... failing that ... I'll pop outside and a catch a pheasant or two myself Mr Carson ... I would hate to upset the Dowager!" Elsie said, rolling her eyes again.

Charles finally realised his ridiculousness and smiled broadly at Elsie.

"You are very resourceful Mrs Hughes ... catching pheasants indeed ... what would we do without you ..." he beamed, as he reached down to kiss her gently on the lips.

"I love you ..." he whispered.

"I love you too ..." she smiled.

######

Charles sat in his pantry, pondering anxiously his next steps. It was two days since he had declared his love for Elsie and since then, they had kept their love a secret. He knew that Elsie had told Beryl and he knew that Lady Mary had her suspicions. However, no-one else was aware of this recent development and he needed to take action to ensure they moved forward in the most proper manner.

He did not want anyone to find out about their love before they formally announced it. This would be embarrassing for them and potentially damaging to their reputations and positions at Downton. Although, he thought worriedly, even announcing their intentions formally would be no guarantee that their positions would be safe. Charles was extremely anxious about possible repercussions. However, he had no intention of hiding their commitment to one another; Elsie deserved so much more than that, and Charles wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with Elsie Hughes.

######

As they both sat opposite each other with a sherry that evening, Elsie could sense that Charles had something on his mind. He seemed restless, fidgeting with his hands as he sat, and he had barely said a word since she had joined him in his pantry. His silence always worried her. She had waited so long to get to this point with Charles, it was almost too good to be true and she inevitably worried that it might all go wrong.

"Mr Carson ... is anything the matter? You seem a little distant ..." she asked softly.

"Oh ... I am sorry ... I do have a lot on my mind ... I have been thinking about us Mrs Hughes ..." he said, still wringing his hands together.

"Us?" she replied worriedly. She had been amazed that he had allowed his true feelings to surface over the last few days. It had been quite wonderful and she had never been happier. Yet, she constantly had a niggling doubt at the back of her mind; worried that he may get cold feet and revert back to his persona as the right and proper Butler of Downton Abbey. Was he having second thoughts? Did he regret kissing her? Did he want them to return to just being friends and colleagues?

"Yes ... about the best way forward for us ... about our future ... we cannot continue stealing secret kisses in your sitting room Mrs Hughes ... as enjoyable as that is ..." he chuckled. Elsie felt instant relief, he was not having cold feet, quite the opposite, he was trying to work out a way forward for them.

"... what if we should be found out ... I will not have your reputation sullied Mrs Hughes ... therefore I think I need to approach Lord Grantham ..." Charles finished.

"Lord Grantham?" Elsie asked.

"Yes ... to ask him if we can be married ..." Charles said matter-of-factly. His face was full of concentration as he began to think through his plan further.

Elsie knew that she should be thrilled; he had never mentioned marriage before. She also could not think of anything that she wanted more, than to be Mrs Carson. However, as she watched Charles ponder; she felt her hackles rise. She was incensed at his presumption.

"You are going to ask Lord Grantham if we can be married?" she stormed.

Charles was broken from his contemplation as he immediately recognised anger in Elsie's voice. He had no idea what he had done wrong, as he stared at her in anticipation.

"Yes ..." he said warily, hardly daring to speak.

"Do you not think it might be a good idea to ask me that question rather than Lord Grantham?" Elsie said furiously.

"Oh ... I just thought ..." Charles mumbled.

"No ... you did not think ... you did not think at all ..." she said, rising from her seat in fury.

"Oh Mrs Hughes ... I am sorry ... I just presumed ..." he continued, totally horrified to have made such an error.

"Well you should not have presumed Mr Carson ... " she said, tears in her eyes.

"Mrs Hughes ..." he cried, standing and reaching out to grasp her arm, as she made her way to the door.

Elsie turned swiftly, pulling her arm away from his touch, with tears streaming down her face.

"Firstly and most importantly ... if you want a woman to marry you ... you should do her the courtesy of asking her ... secondly ... if you had bothered to ask me ... and if I had said yes ... and that's a very big _if _at this moment in time ... I would expect you to be a man Charles Carson ... and for you to inform Lord Grantham of this happy news rather than asking his permission!" she shouted, as she marched out of the door.

Oh dear god, Charles thought, I have ruined everything.

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews. One more chapter to go to complete this post-beach tale x**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Charles stood wincing in his pantry as he listened to Elsie, bawling at one of the maids in the corridor. It was early in the morning and he had not been able to get her alone to speak to her since their confrontation the previous evening. She had already screamed at the newspaper delivery boy; for what reason he did not know. She had been marching about in the foulest temper since daybreak and Charles felt dreadful knowing that this was entirely his fault. He had not slept a wink, pacing the floor of his bedroom all night long, wondering how on earth he could put things right.

He knew it was time for breakfast and so he gingerly ventured outside into the hallway. As he reached the dining room, the other staff, including Elsie, were already there. They rose to greet him and as he sat down at the table, the tension in the air was palpable. Charles wished Elsie 'good morning'. She replied stiffly but did not look in his direction for even a second. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for what seemed like hours until Charles realised that he would have to speak to her as he needed the butter for his toast and it was out of his reach. He hoped this might break the ice.

"Mrs Hughes ... could you possibly pass me the butter?" he asked kindly.

All eyes were on the Butler, following this brave move.

She picked up the butter, virtually launching it at him, and slammed it down on the table.

Charles gulped as the other staff tried and failed to withhold their giggles. Even Thomas shot a sympathetic look at his superior. It was clear to all of them that Mr Carson was well and truly in the doghouse.

"Thank you ... thank you Mrs Hughes ..." he stuttered.

She huffed in reply, sipping her tea with a steely look in her eyes. Beryl decided it was time to intervene before Elsie committed grievous bodily harm on the Butler.

"Umm Mrs Hughes ... may I have a word in your sitting room? It's about Lady Rose's party on Saturday ... " she said.

"Do we really need to discuss that now Mrs Patmore?" Elsie replied sharply.

"Yes ... I think we do ..." Beryl replied just as firmly.

Elsie stood up in a strop; she knew that her friend was trying to ease the situation but at present she was quite content to wallow in her fury. However, she did as she was asked and stomped off down the corridor.

Charles mouthed 'thank you' towards Beryl, as she shook her head with a smile and followed Elsie to her sitting room.

######

"You big idiot ... what kind of proposal was that?" Beryl railed at Charles, as she stood in his pantry. Elsie had now fully updated her.

"Oh Mrs Patmore ... I know ... I love her and I want us to be together ... and I had given so much thought to what I would say to Lord Grantham ... that I had overlooked the part about actually asking Mrs Hughes ..." he whimpered.

"Well that's a bloody big thing to overlook Mr Carson! Heaven knows Mrs Hughes realises that neither of you are in your first flush of youth ... and she is not expecting hearts and flowers ... but it would have been nice for you to actually ask her to marry you!" the Cook continued.

"Oh please stop ... I know ... I am a complete idiot and I feel terrible ..." he said, as he buried his face in his hands.

"Well so you should ... I wish I'd let her launch that butter dish at your head now!" Beryl stated seriously.

She then looked at Charles and could not help but feel sorry for him. There was no doubt how much he loved Elsie and she knew that it was an enormous step for him to propose the idea of marriage; even if he had not quite managed to propose properly to Elsie.

Charles looked up from where he sat at his desk.

"Is she still very angry?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"Well ... let's just say that the staff wont go within a hundred yards of her in case they get ripped apart limb from limb ..." she replied dryly.

######

Charles stood outside Elsie's sitting room later in the day, willing himself to have the courage to go inside. However, his hesitancy had made things worse, as he could hear her mumbling profanities from where he stood, and she sounded like she was slamming and hurling things around her room. He needed to be brave to win his girl and so he knocked on the door and entered, without waiting for a response.

Elsie glared at him as he walked into the room. He wavered for a second and then found his inner strength, raising himself up to his full height, determined to put things right.

"Mrs Hughes ... would you please accompany me for a walk?" he asked firmly.

"Would you not like to ask Lord Grantham if we can go for a walk rather than asking me?" she responded defiantly.

Charles raised his eyebrows to high heaven. My goodness, I have fallen in love with a fiery one, he thought. He smiled happily; realising that he was totally and utterly in love with the woman before him and her 'fire' was one of the things he loved most. His life would certainly never be dull.

"Elsie ..." he began, using her given name for the first time in his life. He delighted in the sound of her name on his tongue. She was his Elsie; at least he hoped with all of his heart that she was still his girl.

Elsie could not help but be touched by this, despite her resolution to stay mad at him.

"Elsie ... please come for a walk with me ..." he said lovingly, reaching out to her and hoping she would take his hand.

As she looked into his puppy dog eyes she realised that she was defeated; she found it impossible to retain her anger as he reached out to her. He looked so unsure and anxious. She had done so well until now but his use of her first name had broken down any final reserve. She reached out to take his hand, after all she had promised to hold his hand whenever he needed to feel steady.

Charles was clueless at times and he annoyed her like no other man she had ever met but she could not have loved him more than in this moment. She also knew, deep down, what a significant step it was for Charles to even consider marriage; a few days ago he had been embarrassed about simply holding her hand. She had perhaps been too harsh.

As Elsie took his hand, Charles beamed at her and, still holding her hand, he gently guided her along the hallway to go outside.

"Charles ... someone will see us ..." she said, looking down at their clasped hands.

"I don't care ..." he replied cheerfully, his voice catching with emotion as he noted that she had used his first name. Nothing had ever sounded more perfect.

They walked hand in hand in silence. Charles seemed to know where he was headed and Elsie was happy to follow. It was dusk and the sun was setting as they walked happily through the grounds of Downton. As he guided her down the gentle slope, Elsie realised where they were going and as they neared the stream, Elsie gasped as she saw an array of twinkling lights on the grass at either side of the water. As they got closer, she could see hundreds of candles, lighting up the scene of their first kiss.

"Charles ... how did you ..." Elsie began, and then her words trailed off as she took in the fairytale scene before her. She had never viewed a more beautiful sight; she twirled full-circle to find herself standing amongst the glistening candles, lighting up the ground as the sparkling stars lit up the sky above. The soothing sounds of the stream only added to the magic; this feels like heaven on earth, Elsie thought. She turned to face Charles, who took both of her hands in his.

"I love you Elsie ... I know that I am an old fool and I know that you deserve so much better than me ... but if you will have me ... I promise to love, honour and cherish you for the rest of my days ... and so ..." he paused, as he kneeled on the grass, still holding her hands in his.

Elsie brought one hand to her mouth as she gasped in shock. She could not stop the tears that began to fall, as she cried with joy.

"Will you marry me Elsie?" he beamed.

"Yes I will ..." she replied, taking her future husband utterly by surprise, as she dived on him, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him so forcefully that she knocked him backwards to the ground. They both laughed wildly as they tumbled onto the grass, as they settled, lying on their sides and facing each other with the most joyous smiles adorning their faces. They held each other tightly, foreheads gently touching, as Elsie caressed Charles's face and he gazed adoringly at his future wife.

"I love you Elsie ..." Charles whispered, as he leant across to kiss his beautiful girl sweetly.

"I love you too Charles ... so much ..." she breathed against his lips.

They lay like that, side by side under the stars, surrounded by twinkling lights, for quite some time, dreaming of the future and their blissful new life together.

The End.

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of your reviews, likes, reblogs and kind words for this story. This is my little prediction for Series 5 and so here's hoping at least some of it comes true x**


End file.
